


An Elven Encounter

by IceCladShade, SandIsle45



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: BDSM, Bath Sex, Escort Service, Everyone Is Gay, Gay, Hung Fenris, Hung Zevran, IDK what we were thinking when we wrote this, Leather, Lots of Cum, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, This is why slavers can't have nice things, Threesome - M/M/M, switching POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 13:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18261923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceCladShade/pseuds/IceCladShade, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandIsle45/pseuds/SandIsle45
Summary: Fenris and Zevran cross paths while pursuing contracts. Zevran on the hunt up a chain of a rival group of assassins and Fenris looking to free the slaves the assassins use as training targets. After completing their tasks they head back to a Crow safe house in Kirkwall. Zevran ultimately introducing the normally reserved Fenris to the full range of Antivan pleasures.





	An Elven Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> We don't own this, blah, blah, blah
> 
> Enjoy and let us know what you think.

Zevran had been tracking his latest target, a middle man for relatively minor competitor to the Crows. Usually ignorable, but recently they had become a nuisance. A competing guild that often took slaves to turn into training fodder for their newer recruits, it was as inventive as it was deplorable by his standards. Currently moving from roof to roof in the streets of Kirkwall, he was actually relishing the opportunity to disrupt the supply line.

As the target moved inside a seemingly nondescript warehouse, Zevran paused on the rooftop across the street. Laying down atop it and watching to see if anyone else might happen to be watching or approaching the building. ‘No need to rush this, these deals usually take time anyway.’ he thought with a playful smirk already forming.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fenris stalked his way through the dark Kirkwall night, the sounds of distant chatter from taverns and those who dared to venture the streets of the City of Chains faded as he moved further into the warehouse district, near enough the city center that it wouldn’t be unusual for someone to wander the streets at this time, but far enough away as for the Guards patrols to be infrequent. ‘Perfect for slavers.’ He thought with a growl, having heard rumors of one such group meeting with a buyer that night. 

Sticking to the shadows as he approached, Fenris made his way around the side of the warehouse he had heard the deal was to go down in. Ears twitching at the sound of low voices from inside, he crept further along to a stack of crates beneath a window. Nimbly scaling the makeshift steps he found that it led onto the second level of the warehouse. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zevran pressed himself flat against the rough stone as he saw movement from the shadows. However, he couldn’t tell who or what he was. From the general outline it was a median sized elf or human. Though much more than that was impossible to determine as they stuck to the shadows. Either a secret bodyguard, assassin on the take from one side or the other, or an interested third party much like himself. The third option was his personal favorite in this case. Once they had moved out of sight Zevran moved around. Sticking to the rooftops and shadows within them he moved to a spot where he could get a clear view through the window.

The time to strike was right as the exchange was being made. When gold was moved between hands, weapons were rarely readily at hand, especially with those so careless as middlemen and merchants. He just needed to be patient and be ready to strike. As he watched he shifted his position. Ready to break the window and jump in to get a quick strike on the target and surprise the secondary enemies once the time came. ‘Yes, do line yourselves up properly. A speech, or a glass of wine with a view perhaps. You do so love your formalities. Don’t you, little blade? I would hate to have you throwing off such a perfectly swift death.’ He thought to himself with grin still in place.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fenris managed to sneak around to the back of the warehouse upper level, sticking to the shadows while he made his way closer to the slavers and buyers. Seeing two of the guards carrying over a hefty looking chest while one of the slavers passed over an ornate looking key, he knew it was time to strike. The faint rustling of metal on leather and the woosh of a blade cutting through air was the only warning the slavers and buyers had. His blade cleaved through one of the slavers, the man who held the key, and he crumpled with a gurgle, the blade having dug deep enough to end him with a single blow. The two guards who carried the chest fell next, both scrambling for their blades and unprepared for the sudden assault, their armour providing little protection against Fenris’s blade. 

Turning towards the buyer and the remaining slavers, they focused on his markings, his un-natural glow causing them to step back in fear. Just as bows and swords were being raised in his direction, he dashed forward, his hand phasing through one of the guards and crushing his heart, the man going down as his eyes widened in astonishment. By this time the others were more prepared and the buyer had started to run towards the exit, covered by the guards still in the room. 

‘Hmm, an unfortunate development. Oh well.’ Zevran though as he dashed across the warehouse roof. Cutting off the buyer’s exit with a drop down and a dagger across his throat. The man crumpling to the ground as recognition filled his eyes before all life left them. Moving in behind the other guards, Zevran set about removing the archers. Figuring what he now recognized to be another elf was perfectly capable of picking his own engagements.

Seeing the fleeing man cut down by another elf, Fenris turned his attention back to the remaining guards and slavers. Despite their superior numbers, he made quick work of them. Without needing to dodge arrows he was able to thin their numbers until only one slaver remained, clearly terrified from the sound of his armour clanking. Without remorse he crushed the final slavers heart, the warehouse silent. Or rather it was for a moment until the sound of clapping hands drew his gaze towards the other elf. 

Zevran was the source of the clapping. His back to the other elf as he walked back to the body of the buyer. Kneeling down and checking his pockets to see if he could find the next link in this chain.

“You did very well, my friend. Truly a wonderful performance, and a more than adequate distraction as well. It seems that I have a debt to you now.”

Zevran pocketing a piece of paper before turning around and giving a flourished bow. His eyes never leaving Fenris’ as he bowed and stood back up.

“My name is Zevran, perhaps you have heard me yes?”

Looking at the elf, he recalled a tale Hawke had told him years ago, some months before the Champion had to free Kirkwall following the actions of the abomination and the threat imposed by the Chantry. 

“Somewhat, Hawke told me of you some years ago. Something about fighting the Varterral that we had killed years earlier. She mentioned an elven assassin that knew Isabela.”

“That would be me, yes. Hawke had mentioned him travelling with a couple of elves herself. Seeing as you are not a Dalish woman, I take it you are Fenris. You certainly know how to handle a blade.”

Moving over to the man Zevran had killed, he took the key from where the man had stashed it, helping himself to some of the rings and trinkets on the deceased man while doing so. 

“Yes. I supposed she mentioned the witch and I. And you’ve met the woman, and fought with her. Being around Hawke means that you’re good in a fight or someone who needs help. I’ve had the opportunity to be both.”

Moving towards a heavy door with a rather large lock on it, he found the key to be a perfect fit, opening the door he spied a sleeping bodies, human, elven and even two dwarves that startles awake at the sound of the door heaving open, cowering back at the light. 

“The slavers are dead, you’re free to return home.” 

“Though, do move quickly if at all possible.” Zevran says as the group hurries out and into the night.

“There we are, they are free, the slavers are dead, and I have my next link in the chain. Though, perhaps you would care to help me make sure these buyers never return? I may be able to shed some light on just what the captured people were wanted for as well.” Zevran says with an enigmatic smile. Having along a trained fighter often made many of his tasks so much easier. Also, the telltale signs of a runaway slave of the Tevinters was certainly intriguing and likely worth a story or two if he could get them out of the man.

Looking at the other elf, Fenris could only smirk. “Well, it would set me well to reunite these men with their comrades. Lead the way.” 

Following the other elf into the night they made their way out of the warehouse district and through a maze of lowtown streets and back alleys. Several times stopping to hide in the shadows from a passing patrol of guardsmen or the occasional Templar. The sound of gangs running the street giving them pause as they made their way to wherever Zevran was leading them. 

“Well then, first thing is to find a quiet place to spend the night. If anything, the dead man’s boss will be sending more people to try and figure out what happened. Best to wait for that to happen, he will only have so many men.” Zevran says calmly as they head through the streets. Zevran deftly sticking to back alleys and territory he knew that was run by those who would not interfere with the man wearing a cloak ringed with black feathers at the neckline. Easily hiding the blood on his armor and the various weapons he had hidden on him.

At the end of the journey was a large “inn” really a brothel with a first floor tavern. “We are safe now.” He says as he easily pushes open the door and holds it for Fenris. “None would dare enter this place with ill intent.”

Fenris recognized the building from some of the stories that Isabela used to tell him. While the Blooming Rose was the best known brothel in Kirkwall, it was far from the only one. He recalled her saying something about different rooms available and features at each establishment, but couldn't recall what she had said about this place. Passing through the opened door led him to a bar far nicer than the Hanged Man, the lack of piss and vomit scent already making this place more appealing that the other bar. 

He spied several men sitting nearby whos gazes locked on him, their armor and weapons of a much higher quality than those of the gangs that roved Kirkwalls streets. Hey relaxed the moment they saw Zevran, who held a key in his hand. With a curious gaze at the other elf, the only reply he got was a muttered ‘guards’, before he found himself being pulled further in. 

“My apologies, they are always a rather suspicious sort. But we must keep out the bad eggs. I’m sure you can understand.” Zevran says as he leads Fenris up the set of stairs. Stopping at a door before unlocking and opening it. The room is well decorated, not luxurious but certainly comfortable.

“Welcome to my room at this wonderful little whorehouse. Feel free to make yourself comfortable. Anything to drink you wish to have brought up?” Zevran shutting the door behind Fenris and hanging his cloak on the wall. Removing his weapons and cleaning those that needed it.

Fenris followed suit, sitting on one of the chairs while taking a moment to examine his blade. “A bottle of wine, red preferably.” He said, taking a rag from his pocket to being removing the droplets of crimson that clung to the blade. He heard the door open and close before Zevran began to clean his own weapons, both working in silence until a knock came from the door. Placing the now clean blade against the wall, Fenris moved to open the door where he found a young man waiting. The human was in his early twenties at a glance, and clearly worked for the establishment in more than one nature. Taller than both himself and Zevran, the man was muscular in a way meant for beauty more so than function, and clad in what looked like a tunic that ended above his navel and leather pants that clung to his frame.

He held two bottles on a tray, one of Tevinter Red and the other Antivan Brandy. Opening the door wider the man turned to Zevran and placed the tray on the low table before turning to the resident assassin. 

“Ah, thank you so much my perceptive friend. I should have known you would be able to size up what he wished to drink just from the look of him.” Zevran taking the man into a casual embrace. Placing a small bag of gold pieces into his hand.

“A bit of the take from an evening’s adventures. For such prompt service, it is certainly yours.” The small smile not leaving his face for a moment as he spoke. His stance casual and placing just enough weight on the other man to make him show himself off a bit. “Perhaps one of you two would be willing to help me remove my armor? The clasps at the back are always such a pain to reach after all.”

Rolling his eyes at the obvious ploy, Frenis removed his gauntlets and moved to help before being joined by the rather attractive man. Undoing several of the many ties quickly, he took a moment to glance at the human, his hair was dark and somewhere between shaggy and spikey, deep blue eyes glistened with mirth as his hands undid the ties. Working together they managed to undo all of them within a few moments, the leather armour quickly falling away leaving the assassin clad in his skin tight pants and a sleeveless tunic. 

Stepping back, he saw that by this point the human was just lightly running his hands over Zevran, occasionally dipping low enough to brush the hem of the man’s pants or pull up the tunic, exposing more of the Antivans golden skin. Turning away, Fenris began to remove the rest of his armour, straps, and buckles holding the black leather and metal together. He was startled when firm hands began to fiddle with some of the buckles on his back. 

“Calm, my friend. One good deed deserves another. Allow me to help you.” Zevran says as he deftly begins removing the armor. Taking the opportunity to trace some of his muscles. “You are very tense, perhaps it would be good to show some of my other talents as well. It has been far too long since the knots I can feel were worked out. Please pour my friend a drink, he could use it.” 

The waiter nodding with his still bright smile as he poured each of them a drink. Handing Fenris’ glass to him.“Do relax, Zevran is one of the best there is.” He says smiling more understandingly. “I am the best.” Zevran replies confidently.

Fenris leveled a flat stare at the two, one eyebrow being raised slightly was the only thing that gave away any hint of emotion. Zevran’s grin didn’t waver even after several moments of tense silence, only broken by sounds coming from the lower floor. Just as the human began to shuffle slightly he gave a shrug. “Very well. If you both claim that he is the ‘best’ then who am I to deny him?” He said, moving towards the bed and sitting. “Before we begin though, what shall I call you? Given that your mutual acquaintance has yet to introduce us.”

The human gave a mock bow, bending slightly at the waist while a playful smile crossed his lips. “Bran, a waiter, masseur and whatever else anyone with coin needs.”

“I have seen much of his ability. He is quite good, though not quite as good as those trained in Antiva itself.” Zevran replies with a grin. Starting to work slowly over his shoulders, rather than going straight for a knot he works to relax the area around it first. Allowing time for Fenris to adjust. Bran removing Fenris’ boots before working over his feet at the same time as Zevran worked on his shoulders. “Please, have a drink and allow yourself to relax. You are far too tense for your own good.”

Taking the bottle of Tevinter Red, Fenris did just that, removing the cork with practiced ease, he took a mouthful, savoring the spices and flavours of the alcohol before swallowing. Drinking a bit more he set the bottle back down, leaning back on the bed already feeling more relaxed, his head tingling in pleasure from the alcohol’s effects. Looking at the other two, he slowly licked his lips for a stray drop of the ruby liquid, noticing a slight tenting in their pants. “So, how do we begin?” He asked, a slight pur to his voice.

Zevran noticed the pur and smiled brightly. “That depends on you, my friend. We are here to serve our those we like to the best of our ability.” Zevran’s voice purring as well. “We have a wide array of scented and unscented oils for your massage. But first, we must remove your shirt at least.” His hands already sliding under Fenris’ shirt.

“Clothes mean we cannot effectively work on your muscles. We just end up pushing cloth around.” Bran explains somewhat, working up to the ankles of the elf and continuing his work. Lightly moving the foot around as well to see if there was anywhere that needed particular attention.

Moving to strip his shirt, he was somewhat startled to feel the other elf grab the hem and remove it himself, warm fingers dancing across his chest as the cloth was removed. Before he could say anything else a hand pushed him back, gentle enough to be just a suggestion but still warm against his flesh. Laying back, he felt Bran tug at his leggings, leaving him bare but for his smallclothes hiding his modesty. Zevran’s hands reached under Fenris and began to flip him, and ending with Fenris on his stomach, head on one side of the bed and feet hanging off the other. He let out a quiet “oof” when a weight settled on his back. 

Zevran had stripped himself while Bran worked. Completely naked and settling on top of his back, oiling up his hands. Working over the start of Fenris’ back and finding each knot and working it out. His movements slow and deliberate, intended to maximize the pleasure of the experience. His 9 inch uncut cock hard and resting against Fenris’ waist. As Zevran worked Bran took the opportunity to strip down as well. Moving to stand at Fenris’ side equally hard. Not hiding himself from view as he worked lower on his back. Slightly less adept than Zevran but imperceptible to all but the most trained hands.

Fenris did all he could to hold back the moan of pleasure at the four skilled hands working his tight muscles, each knead and press draining the stress and stiffness from his back. Zevran paying a great deal of attention to his shoulders and upper back, an odd heavy object resting along his spine. While further down, Bran was massaging his lower back and thighs, a hand occasionally kneading his covered ass. As he basked in the dual sources of pleasure, he could feel his smallclothes tightening against the bed.

Both men noticed the shift in his posture, Zevran taking the opportunity to work lower. Lightly grinding himself against Fenris’ back in a teasing motion. “You really are quite beautiful. You could very easily become quite popular wherever you go.” He complimented. Bran shifting to Fenris legs and planting a small kiss to where his hips met the swell of his ass. Both growing more readily lascivious along with Fenris.

Fenris didn’t give any indication that he felt the kiss, but he could feel his face heat up in embarrassment at the complement and the gentle treatment of the other two men. Even with his face practically buried in the bedspread , he let out a mumbled reply that could be anything from “thank you” to “you jest.” Still, he was so caught up in the pleasure that he didn’t notice that his smallclothes were being removed until he shifted slightly and felt a different fabric against his swelling cock. He managed to repress the gasp at the new sensation, but failed to hold back a moan when Bran began to knead his now bare ass, his hole unused to the sensation of being so exposed left him shuddering on the bed. 

“You are quite welcome, and I do not joke about such things. Only the few who cannot appreciate your heritage would turn you down for a night such as this.” Zevran letting his weight rest on top of the man. Speaking quietly and directly into his ear. Bran letting him speak as he worked. Running a finger over his balls and hole from time to time. Grateful to have the clothing removed from the creature in front of him.

He began to trace along the firm globes of flesh, squeezing and pulling the muscular ass apart, before gently running a finger over the hole hidden in between, gently prodding and watching how it seemed to flex, unsure if it should tighten or loosen at the sensation. He moved closer to lightly blow on the opening, noting how the gorgeous elf shivered at the sensation. Looking lower, he say the elfs heavy balls exposed and just begging to be toyed with. Moving his head down, be gave one of them a lick, smirking at the moan that the elf let out. 

Fenris was shuddering with pleasure, doing everything he could to hold back even more moans. Each touch from Bran had him shivering with pleasure while Zevran continued to massage his back. Hands tracing his sensitive ears every so often and sending a shudder of pleasure through him. 

Zevran had tired of simply massaging the man, besides which Bran couldn’t have all the fun. Rolling Fenris so that his back was to Bran, Zevran moved off of him. Moving lower he lapped over Fenris’ cock before sucking the head into his mouth. No longer teasing as he slowly but surely engulfed the entire member into his throat.

Fenris couldn’t hold back the gasp at the warmth than engulfed his cock, and he bucked forward on instinct, loving how Zevran managed to take his entire shaft so easily. He could feel Bran moving behind him, spreading his ass apart before a wet muscle descended on his hole, the human’s tongue digging into his hole and forcing him to buck into Zevran’s mouth again. Back and forth he bucked between the twin pleasures. 

Zevran groaned readily as his face was eagerly fucked by the man in front of him. Reaching to play with his balls while watching the reactions of his fellow elf. His other free hand taking Fenris’ and placing it his hair with a wink. Seeing the man enjoy himself was a wonderful thing, and the stretch from the long 10.5 inch cock in his throat was wonderful. So rare to get to feel himself actually have to work for these things. Swallowing around it to continue heightening his pleasure.

Fenris bucked forward into Zevran’s mouth, gripping the other elf's head to drive his cock in further, and didn’t notice the warmth leaving his ass, only that it seemed to quiver more when a cool breeze passed over it. He did notice that the next time he moaned, that something poked at his open mouth. Looking up, he saw the naked Bran standing before him. The human’s 9 inch cock poking at his lips. Looking at the shaft again he was surprised by its thickness, easily larger around than his wrist, and covered in thick veins. Taking a breath, he noted the musky scent coming off the human’s crotch before leaning forward and swallowing as much of the monsterly thick cock as he could. 

Zevran openly moaned around the cock in his throat as he watched Fenris fully lose himself to the pleasure. Running his tongue around the member as best he could as he pressed two oiled fingers into Fenris. Stretching him out as Zevran eagerly ground his hips into Fenris’ leg. Not wanting to cum but definitely looking for a little relief from his current predicament. Even if Fenris was inexperienced, he was doing wonderfully with what he had. Zevran was actually looking forward to whatever happened next, for once not knowing which side of the equation he might end up on.

Moaning around the thick cock as the oiled fingers pierced his hole, Fenris couldn’t believe the direction his evening had taken after hunting down slavers. He ground back onto the intruders, shuddering and groaning when they began to stretch him further open wider and wider. Wide enough that soon a third, then fourth finger were buried in his tight hole and opening him for what was to come. The entire time he sucked on Bran, eventually managing to take the entire cock down his throat, jaw straining to open wide enough to get every inch.

“You are better than nearly any I’ve had.” Bran groaned out as he let Fenris work. Knowing that it wasn’t for him to take control immediately, merely to make sure that Fenris walked away pleased from the encounter. Zevran for his part was growing rougher, thrusting the fingers back and forth and searching for the spot that would drive the other elf insane with pleasure. Thinking that perhaps he might be able to work his partner into a rather beautiful frenzy. If he did, it was sure to be a perfect evening for him.  
As the fingers continued to thrust into his formerly untouched hole, Fenris found himself working the cock in his throat, his tongue working the shaft while his throat massaged the head of the cock, feeling the cock pulsing in him as it poured pre-cum straight down his throat. He focused on the task at hand until the fingers stretching him opened seemed to brush against something inside him. ‘Fenhedis’ he thought, pleasure shooting through him as he clenched down on the intruders and sucking hand on the shaft, dragging a moan from Bran.

Bran managed just barely to hold himself still as Zevran found the spot. The assassin smirking at the former slave’s reaction to having his prostate brushed up against. Instead of pulling his fingers out, Zevran deftly massaged the bundle of nerves. Another hand stroking himself in oil in further preparation for the ending of foreplay. Once he felt Fenris was ready, Zevran removed his fingers and lined the head of his cock up with the hole. Slowly inserting it and letting it sink in slowly. “Yes, you are very tight. This will surely be a very enjoyable evening.”

Gritting at the unfamiliar sensation, Fenris couldn’t decide how the burning/pleasurable sensation could come from having another man enter him. That thought was quickly banished when the assassin gave a sharp thrust, burying half his cock in Fenris, the rigid shaft brushing over that bundle of nerves and sending a surge of pleasure through him. Moaning like a whore around the humans massively thick cock, sending vibrations up the shaft and drawing a moan from Bran. Who was unable to hold back any longer and began fucking Fenris’s face. 

Zevran and Bran immediately set about working in tandem. Each pulling back in time with the other only to thrust forward again. Zevran working more and more of his cock in with each thrust. Moaning as he finally bottomed out, the pace growing in intensity as both men truly got into it. Reaching underneath Fenris, Zevran gripped his cock and began to stroke it in time with their thrusting. Wanting to maximize his pleasure from the start.

Feeling the two shafts penetrating him, drilling him to his very core had him in a haze of pleasure, broken only by the warm hand gripping his cock and stroking in time with Zevran's thrusts. Fingers teasing his head and milking his cock for all he was worth. Each thrust from Zevran had him seeing stars as the cock brushed over that magical place inside him, and each time he pulled out he could feel his hole trying to drag the magnificent shaft back in. Meanwhile Bran was fucking his face all the harder, his mouth dripping saliva and pre-cum down his chest from the fast and brutal pounding.

Seeing that Fenris was thoroughly enjoy the treatment the two men continued. Giving everything they had into their thrusts. Both trying to make Fenris cum as fast as possible before achieving their own ends. “Absolutely perfect.” Bran groans out as he continues his thrusting. Zevran nodding his agreement into Fenris’ back as he tries to get as much power as he can into things.

Feeling two shafts drilling into him, seeming with only increasing vigor, sent Fenris over the edge. His cock throbbing in the other elfs hand as he felt his heavy balls release their load. His wildly jerking cock shooting ropes of seed all over the bed and his balls, some of the ropes managing to paint his arms with the sticky seed. As he came he felt his hole grip down on Zevran, his hole refusing to release the cock that was sending such unbelievable pleasure through him, while he sucked down even harder on the cock buried on his throat, seemingly trying to suck the humans soul out alongside his cum. 

Zevran couldn’t help himself with how tight Fenris was, he was driven thoroughly over the edge. Pressing himself deep inside of Fenris he came, moaning lewdly as he did so. Bran feeling himself cum as well. Both men swiftly filling him to swelling with the combined cum. Zevran unable to pull out is thoroughly milked by the hole gripping him. Bran pulling out as his stream dies down, a couple shots hitting Fenris’ face as he sits back. No less hard but thoroughly sated as he kisses Fenris before speaking. “You are an excellent partner. You have a gift for these things.”

Blinking through the cum covering his face, Fenris sat back on shaky legs, looking down at himself and felt his eyes widen. His torso was painted with a mixture of Bran’s and his own cum, milky white fluid clinging to tanned flesh, completely covering the lyrium markings. What had his surprise though was the state of his stomach, his normally taught abs slightly distended by the prodigious amounts of cum that the others had pumped into him. Raising a shaking hand to rub against the bulge, he couldn’t hold back the gasp from how it felt. His belly firm and the skin sensitive, tingling with pleasure at the sensation. Looking up at the two men, both standing there with still hard cocks, grins on their faces, he couldn’t help but return the grin.

“It seems you are not done, that is good. Neither are we.” Zevran says as he actually moves to pick Fenris up. Bran cleaning himself off and heading for the dresser to look through the box of toys. Starting to pick things out as Zevran carries Fenris off to the bathroom. “My friend is going to get the next round ready, though I wish to have you to myself for a moment. You also need a bit of cleaning. So I shall wash you.” Zevran says happily as he fills a bath with hot water. Gingerly placing Fenris into it and climbing in with him. “I also wish to have a turn with this.” Zevran says as he grips Fenris’ cock.

Still slightly dazed while being carried out of the bedroom, Fenris was only broken out of his thoughts when the hand wrapped around his cock, his shaft jerking in Zevran's’ hand at the sensation. Looking at Zevran, he moved an arm and quickly pulled the other elf towards him, the sudden move catching the assassin off guard and resulting in their wet chests and hard cocks rubbing against each others. Moving quickly, Fenris sealed his lips over Zevran’s, his tongue dominating the others as he took control of the kiss, doing everything he could to draw a moan out of the other. 

Zevran eagerly responding with a moan and a buck of his hips. His tongue moving to enter Fenris’ in an attempt to deepen the kiss. His hand wrapping around the both of them and beginning to stroke. Wanting to pleasure the both of them before going further. His other hand cupping Fenris’ cheek in an intimate gesture. After a few minutes Zevran breaks the kiss. “Very enticing, and I enjoy the enthusiasm. How much more do you have in you?”  
Without saying anything, Fenris returned to kissing while he moved his arms around Zevran, maneuvering them until he was looming over the other elf, his hips bucking into the others throbbing cock. One hand began to roam Zevran’s chest, teasing his nipples, while his other hand moves south, fingers probing at the other’s entrance and finding almost no resistance. His digits sinking into the warm, tight, heat with only the slightest application of pressure, finally drawing a moan from the assassin that he swallowed. One finger became two, then three, then four thrusting digits, stretching the hole open wider in preparation. 

Zevran moaned and pressed back into the digits each time. His hole readily loosening for the intruders. Wanting to feel more of Fenris as he continued to stroke them both. “Keep going my friend. I am more than capable of taking what you have to offer.” He says with a teasing note, wanting to spur the other elf into action.

Lowering himself in the bath slightly he took a moment to lean forward and tease Zevran’s nipples further, licking the pert buds and gently pinching one between his teeth. Meanwhile his hand had moved away from the assassin’s ass and his cock now teasingly pressing against the entrance. The hole opening and closing, winking at Fenris, inviting the cock to bury itself. Hearing a slightly needy sound from Zevran, he began to press his cock in, only to pull back, grinning to himself as the needy sound became louder. 

“Oh, you have found need to tease me now?” Zevran lets out with a playful whine. “What would you want me to do, beg?” He asks teasingly. Pressing himself back and Teasing Fenris with his hole. Enjoying this new side of Fenris immensely. His own hands moving to Fenris’ nipples and toying with them as his own were. Rubbing and pinching the buds to coax them to hardness and encourage the other elf even more.

Seeing that he was about to lose the upper hand, his nipples still sensitive from being worked over earlier, he tried to turn the tables once more. Thrusting forward, half of his ten inch monster was easily swallowed by Zevran’s hole, the assassin letting out a cry that sounded a mix of pleasure and surprise, tinged with amusement. “Why beg when I can make you scream my name?” He asked, a teasing tone entering his voice.

“A challenge it is then, and I shall enjoy watching you try. You will need to do quite a bit of work.” Zevran teases as he pulls himself back up. Bringing himself back down as he tightens his hole. Groaning in Fenris’ ear as he begins to ride him expertly. Letting the plaintive whines back into his voice as he continues to work. Listening to Fenris’ own groans of pleasure and the slight growl to his voice as he taunted Zevran.

Moaning at the tightness working his cock, he was content to let the assassin ride him for a time. Several moments after Zevran lowered himself onto his cock and began riding him, Fenris began to buck up, burying even more of his cock in the warmth, and drawing a moan from Zevran. “Really? It seems that you’re quite eager to be filled.” He taunted, voice husky with pleasure and arousal at the site of the gorgeous elf riding his cock. His thrusts intensifying as water began to schlosh out of the tub from their motion. 

“Being eager to be filled is not the same as being easy to conquer so thoroughly.” Zevran replies teasingly. Pressing more of Fenris into himself suddenly. “In fact, my eagerness might mean you are the one being conquered.” He continues with a wide and playful smirk on his face. Continuing to work Fenris’ nipples. Leaning in and licking the shell of his ear before speaking into it. “Besides which, where is the fun without a little challenge?”

Bucking up, his entire cock entering Zevran, Fenris could only moan as the tight heat fully enveloped him. “Perhaps being eager isn’t bad. But a challenge is a challenge, and one I intend to win my friend.” He bit out, the vice grip on his cock tightening and loosening, trying to drain him dry. Moving slowly and deliberately, he pulled out until only the head of his cock was still in the assassin before thrusting in, fucking him deep and hard.

“Then let the game, begin.” Zevran replies with a grin and a moan as he leans back. Gripping the edge of the tub to begin riding Fenris harder and faster than before. Determined to make him work for his victory. Of course Zevran had already decided that Fenris would ultimately win their little game, but he had to at least put on a performance befitting one of his caliber. Keeping the rhythm of his insides working as left his own cock ignored at this point.

Feeling the constant attention on his thrusting cock, Fenris turned his attention back to getting Zevran off before himself, one of his hands working on a perky nipple while he leaned forward. Licking along the side of Zevran’s neck until he found the assassins pulse, sucking on that spot hard enough to leave a mark and drawing a whimper of pleasure from the other elf. He moved up, peppering kisses while still thrusting before teasing his ears, and he could feel the way Zevran shivered at the sensation. 

Openly moaning, Zevran’s hips shuddered at the attentions. “I cannot believe you haven’t done this before.” The Antivan adds as his hips work more diligently to make up for the stutter in his movements earlier. The elf’s cock throbbing as he struggled to hold himself back. That closeness making him more eager to keep himself tight on the intruder inside him. Working Fenris closer to the same end as himself.

“Mmm, sword work is something of a specialty of mine.” He started, a teasing smile on his lips, “and the pirate won’t shut up about her ‘conquests,’ I found some of her tails quite entertaining.” Still thrusting into the furthering tightening hole, he moved one of his hands towards Zevran’s bobbing cock, the shaft leaking a constant stream of pre-cum as it bounced from the motion of fucking, veins along the surface and throbbing under his touch. Gripping the hard cock, he began to stroke with a light grip, daring the other elf to release. 

“Ah, yes, Isabella. She certainly made up for the head start I had.” Zevran replies with a light chuckle. His laugh falling into a deep moan as Fenris gripped him and started to jerk. Zevran just barely holding on. “Grip tighter, it will get your desired result.” Zevran groans out, his hole clenching tightly. Practically squeezing him like a vice as he wanted Fenris to completely force him over the edge. His head falling back as his eyes closed, clearly not about to be able to cum second in this case.

Feeling the hole tighten around him and how his expression seemed to change, Fenris redoubled his efforts, fucking as fast and hard as he could, hitting that spot deep inside Zevran with each stroke while his hand gripped harder, doing everything he could to make the cock explode all over him. The increase fucking and fluttering hole drawing Fenris closer to release with each thrust. 

Zevran moans as his hips move at a near frantic pace. His hole fluttering as he immediately orgasms. His balls pulsing noticeably as he practically sprays Fenris in his second load. Each shot highly visible either on Fenris’ skin or in the water. The sound of his pleasure audible to anyone outside the room as clearly as if they were in it. Part of him upselling the experience as his training dictates, but his response is largely genuine.

Feeling the hot sticky cum landing on him, coupled with the vice grip on his cock, had Fenris cumming. His already huge cock seemed to swell up before spewing a second huge load into Zevran, balls churning as the released a torrent of cum, as if they hadn’t unloaded less than a half hour earlier. While moaning, a stay rope of cum caught him on the face, some of that load landing in his mouth, the salty, bitter flavour filling his taste, while all he could smell was the musky scent coming from the thick seed.

Zevran slowly came back to himself as he pants in Fenris’ lap. Instinctively leaning in and licking the cum from Fenris’ face. Purring at the taste in his mouth once more as his hips don’t stop for a moment. His hole working to milk Fenris for everything he has to offer from this orgasm. Having the feeling that it is unlikely any of them will end up being able to walk tomorrow by the time this is all over. Though by no means about to complain about that fact in the slightest.

Laying in the cooling bath water, Fenris took a moment to bask in the afterglow. Zevran’s hole still milking the last of his release from his heavy balls, cock still hard and pulsing in the assassin. Glancing at the man in question, he saw a mischievous smirk on his face, and further down the toned body, a still hard and bobbing cock, messy with cum that also decorated Fenris’ chest. Looking back up, he pulled the assassin in for a lingering kiss. 

Zevran allowed the kiss to last as long as Fenris wished it. Knowing they had an entire night to play and they could always sleep the day away this time. It also gave time for Bran to collect everything they may need or want for the evening. Eventually though, the wonderful things had to end. Zevran breaking for ear and pulling off the cock inside him. Pulling Fenris up and out of the water before carefully and almost reverently drying the other elf off. Leading him back into the room, he saw that Bran had gotten out the chest of items and unlocked the wardrobe. Leaving a small pink rose on the table, a calling card of sorts.  
“It seems that he was needed back at the bar. A shame, I do so enjoy having more for these activities. Though it does mean I do not need to share such a beautiful creature’s attentions. Why don’t you go look through that chest and see what speaks to you?”

Doing as Zevran suggested, he moved towards the chest first, easily as long as he was tall and half as wide, coming up to his mid thigh. Opening the lid, Fenris wasn’t sure if he was surprised or amused by the variety of items within the chest. Dozens of fake cocks, some made of polished stone, others metal and some made from a material he couldn’t identify, stacked neatly on one side. Another section seemed to have various restraints. Collars, leashes, handcuffs and blindfolds, leather cloth and some that even seemed to be made of silver. Looking up, he could only raise an eyebrow at the assassin. “Your safe room seems to come with the strangest comforts.” He said, raising a polished stone shaped like an exceptionally large cock, covered with what he recognized as Qun patterns. 

“Well it is a safe room for a great many reasons. None would dare attack and none would judge what happens within these four walls. There is also a reason my room does not have a window. One is for security, the other privacy.” Zevran said with a smirk. Walking over and taking the toy in hand. “Ah yes, a personal favorite, and a sign you have excellent taste. Modeled on a Qunari, done by a very astute researcher of anatomy. It is quite satisfying. Feel free to keep looking.”

Simply raising an eyebrow at the explanation, he shrugged, turning towards the large wardrobe in the corner. Tugging it open, he was confronted with a plethora of leather and fabric meant to entice and arouse. Fabrics and silks so thin that you could see through them, undergarments designed to display a hard cock or open ass, and all manner of leather ensembles, his eyes locking on one such piece. Looking over his shoulder at Zevran, who seemed occupied looking through the chest, he quickly slipped the garment on. A series of leather straps, studded with metal rivets holding it together now framed his chest, pressing his pecs snugly and raising them slightly, making the muscles seem even larger than they normally did. This was quickly joined by a pair of black leather bracers that strapped to his forearms.

Turning back around with a blindfold, a riding crop, and some bondage ropes he set them aside upon seeing Zevran. His voice once again purring as he walked over. Dragging a finger over one of Fenris’ nipples. “Oh, you very much know how to accentuate. It suits you perfectly. Perhaps I should pick something for myself. Though this time I think I shall be moving back on top. Tell me, have you ever thought of mixing a little bit of pain in with your pleasure?” Moving to the wardrobe Zevran picked a leather ensemble of his own. This one a simple leather vest that clung tightly to his body, and a pair of briefs meant to let his cock and balls hang free and frame his ass perfectly at the same time.

He paused at the idea, trying to reconcile the idea of mixing the ecstatic pleasure that the evening had brought him, with the thought of being subjected to pain. Despite the part of him that urged him to say no, to leave right away, another voice told him otherwise. That it would be a chance to take back something that he may enjoy, that had been stolen by Danarius and Tevinter. Taking a deep breath, he simply nodded, “I place myself in your most capable hands” running one of his hands along the hand that was trailing along is pecs, the other moving to grope the perfectly framed ass.

“I shall start slowly then. I have learned to read faces quite well, even those schooled at remaining neutral. It is perfectly natural to be nervous.” Zevran says, taking the hand trailing his and kissing it. Leading Fenris over to the bed and moving him to rest face down upon it. Starting by kneading the cheek of his ass before lightly digging a nail in. Just enough to create a small bit of pain.

The small, dull throb of pain began to come through, mixing with the pleasure of his plump ass being kneaded by skilled hands. Adjusting himself slightly, Fenris pulled a pillow closer to his head, burying the bottom of his face in the fabric and fluff to stifle a sigh of pleasure at the odd mix of pain and pleasure that he couldn't help but find arousing. Figuring that by this point he may as well give in to his ministrations, Fenris arched his back, plump ass sticking out more.

Zevran enjoyed the muffled sound. Pulling his hand back he let a medium strength slap ring out against the ass positioned perfectly for it. Leaning in and kissing along Fenris’ spine as he gives a smack to the other cheek as well. “It is oddly intoxicating, is it not?” Zevran purrs out. His free hand moving to massage where he had slapped this time.

Fenris could feel the heat rise on his cheeks as Zevran spoke, his ass tingling from the slaps and throbbing pleasantly. “Quite.” Was all he could say, unsure about how else he could vocalize how much he enjoyed it. His cock throbbing against the bed as the firm hand continued to massage the heated skin. 

Zevran accepted the answer with a nod and a kiss. Moving a hand away from where it had been massaging to grab the crop. Moving to Fenris’ side with it in hand, Zevran dragged the leather down his spine. “Should it become too much, merely say the word crow and I shall stop immediately.” His tone meant to sound both comforting and sensual as he let Fenris realize what was about to happen. Lifting the crop up he let it come back down onto Fenri’s backside. Not wanting to apply too much power as he sought to make sure the dueling sensations were in balance.

The cool, smooth leather trailing along his skin had Fenris shivering with anticipation, his skin goosebumping as it passed over the toned skin. The moment it left skin he braced himself for the sharp sting that erupted when it came down, the slapping sound filling the room was accompanied by a quiet moan. He could tell that Zevran was pleased when two swats followed in quick succession, alternating between cheeks. He could feel Zevran’s other hand still toying with his ass, kneading as it was swatted.

Zevran soon moved his hand away from Fenris’ ass. Fondling his balls as he continued to land swats. After ten to each cheek he set the crop down and nibbled on Fenris’ ear. Moving to speak into said ear after moving the hand to the other elf’s cock and starting slow, teasing, strokes.  
How are you feeling now, ready to continue with our little game?” Zevran asked, making sure to give Fenris ample opportunity to back out.

He could only nod at the assassin’s words, his cock throbbing in Zevran’s hand and his balls tingling as the other hand caressed and fondled them, already heavy with seed, despite the earlier release that evening. Feeling the hand still lightly working him, Fenris began to thrust lightly into the grip, moaning further when Zevran gave a light bite to his sensitive ears.

Zevran moved back behind Fenris, kissing along his body as he moved. Getting back into position he groaned as he lined himself up again and pressed forward. Glad to have kept outfits that allowed for easy access as he didn’t need to strip down. Continuing to surge forward until he rests to the hilt inside Fenris. The earlier fun leaving Fenris open for him already.

Fenris felt his hole yield to the cock penetrating him, Zevran sinking balls deep with hardly any resistance after the rough pounding Bran had delivered earlier. The shaft was thicker than the human’s, but smoother, heavy balls resting against his ass once the cock was fully sheathed in him. Enjoying the fullness for the second time that night, Fenris began to work the cock in him, flexing and relaxing while enjoying the sensation. 

“I see why Bran enjoyed this.” Zevran praised as he began to thrust. Starting slow but soon working into a decent pace. Kissing his partner as he focused on increasing the power next. Soon the sound of his still heavy balls slapping against Fenris’ backside filled the room. A hand reaching around to stroke his cock as it continued. His other hand being used to support his weight along with his legs.

Feeling the hand wrap around his shaft, Fenris began to impale himself on Zevran’s cock before thrusting forward into the gripping hand, the slapping sound growing louder as they both put their all into the fucking. A moment later the hand gripping his cock vanished, drawing a groan of disappointment, before he felt a tug on the leather harness. A firm tug had Fenris arching his back further, as he was pulled back and up, ass sticking out and jiggling with every impact. 

Zevran keeping the harness in a tight grip as he broke the kiss to speak. “Now, now. We cannot have you falling down. That makes all of this that much harder.” He teases between thrusts. Keeping his body in that position and in fact using it for further leverage to sink deeper into Fenris. “Though I appreciate how much you are enjoying this.” he continues while leaning in to place a harsh bite on his neck. Sucking firmly in an obvious attempt to leave a mark of Fenris’ skin.

“It is hard not to with an experienced bed partner.” He bit out, feeling his skin tingle as Zevran continued to suck and bite at his neck, sure that a bruise would decorate the skin for some days to come. The slapping of skin on skin filling the room all the while, his cock bobbing wildly from the harsh fucking he was receiving, strings of pre-cum flying from the tip.  
Zevran giving a harsh suck with a groan at the compliment. Soon pulling off in order to speak again, but not before lapping at the area he left sensitive from his work. His hips still pounding away all the while. “Well I am glad that I have not lost my touch. You are quite a good partner yourself.” He compliments in return, giving a few slower but much harsher thrusts into Fenris’ prostate.

Grunting at the harsh thrusts, Fenris moved one of his hands to grasp Zevran’s ass, pulling him in deeper when the assassin thrusted, keeping his cock inside him to enjoy the full sensation for just a few moments longer. His senses going hazy in the pleasure overwhelming him, his cock pulsing without being touched, breathing laboured from their third fuck of the night. 

Zevran continuing to relentlessly slam against Fenris’ prostate. His cock throbbing in imminent release. Letting the hand on his harness release it he moved it back to his cock. Stroking fast and hard in order to drive his partner over the edge alongside him. Groaning loudly he soon felt himself spasm as his balls pulsed yet again. Firing another load, this time deep inside of his partner. His thrusts only stopping once his orgasm had subsided, his hand still stroking all the while.

Fenris fell forward, his third release of the night leaving him drained. His cock finally softening as he lay in the puddle of cum on the bed sheets, making no move to remove the harness and simply enjoying the afterglow. “Mmm, nicely done assassin.” he groaned, enjoying the boneless feeling that overtook him. Only aware of the shifting of Zevran getting off the bed for a moment before returning a few moments later and laying next to him. 

“I am glad you figured that out. It is nice to work with someone observant.” Zevran laughing a bit as he gets up. Grabbing a toy for each of them. Pressing his own in before pressing the other into Fenris. Climbing back into the bed he pulls him to lay on his chest. “We can continue things after our next bit of business tomorrow night.” He offers while settling in. Letting his eyes drift closed for the time being.

Enjoying the stiff toy that now filled him, Fenris found he couldn’t be bothered to clean up, his eyes falling shut, belly full of cum and still clad in leather. Zevran soon following after him, not having changed either. Happy to be going to sleep with hot man on top of him and a fully hole. It was certain to being an interesting journey from here on in.


End file.
